


A Goodbye of Sorts

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hobbits, Maiar, Minor Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Minor Character, Past Tense, Prison, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Goodbye of Sorts

"You don't seem to understand," Lotho said, impatience underlined in every word, each emphasised singly. "I won't be coming to see you again."

Lobelia's fingers were white on edge of the small round window through which she tried to see her son, who stood in the shadows on the other side of the door. "You don't mean that, son," she said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Just a month or two before, it would have been unheard of for Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' tones to be anything but hard and brisk.

"Oh, but I do. And I suggest you stop giving the guards trouble. We have been almost too tolerant with the prisoners as it is. We might need to make an example of someone, to prove that the new boss is serious about the new laws. You have been warned." The shadowy form of a hobbit turned his back on the door, and walked briskly to the door.

Lobelia crumbled to the floor and began to cry. Only a few doors away, so did Lotho.

Hard, long fingers twined in Lotho's hair, petting it gently. "Well done," said a voice Lotho could have died for.

He had a feeling he would, soon enough. And he wasn't all that sure he was sorry for it.


End file.
